


Valentine's Day

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Family Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Soft John Watson, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Raz w roku przychodzi taki dzień, w którym łatwiej jest otworzyć swoje serce. Szczególnie, gdy ktoś zrobi za nas pierwszy krok.W skrócie: Fanfic johnlockowy w klimacie walentynkowym, z uroczą Rosie. ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Valentine's Day

Szybkie kroki na schodach i dźwięczny śmiech zwiastowały powrót Rosie ze szkoły. Wpadła do salonu, rzuciwszy płaszczyk na kanapę i popędziła do kuchni, gdzie przebywał Holmes. Brunet zerknął na nią znad mikroskopu.

– Sherlock! – Pociągnęła go za rękaw szlafroka.

– Nie teraz, Rosie – odezwał się, powracając do analizowania próbek.

– Sheeerlyyy – zawołała słodko. – Mam coś dla ciebie!

John stanął w drzwiach kuchni ze znużoną miną, trzymając w ręku fioletowy płaszczyk córki.

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz odwieszać go na wieszak? – odezwał się karcąco.

– Tatooo – jęknęła. – Sherlock też tak robi – dodała, uargumentowując tak swoje zachowanie.

Watson przewrócił oczami, napotkawszy spojrzenie współlokatora.

– Ale jego już się nie da oduczyć, a ciebie tak – stwierdził. – A przynajmniej spróbuję – dodał pod nosem, po czym wręczył okrycie córce. – Odwieś płaszcz na miejsce.

Rosie skrzywiła się niepocieszona, ale popędziła szybko do przedpokoju, zgodnie z poleceniem ojca.

W międzyczasie, John podszedł do bruneta, kładąc na stole złożoną na pół kartkę papieru. Pomazana różnokolorowymi kredkami przypominała dzieło Picassa. W centralnym miejscu widniało duże, czerwone serce, a pod nim dość krzywe cztery literki, układające się w słowo „tata". Holmes obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem kartkę i przymarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.

Blondyn widząc jego minę, powiedział:

– Dzisiaj są walentynki.

– Ach – mruknął, udając że ustawia ostrość w mikroskopie.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, ale powrót dziewczynki momentalnie ją przerwał.

– Sherly, chodź! – rzuciła z ekscytacją.

Detektyw westchnął, podnosząc się od stołu.

– Rosie, nie nazywaj mnie tak – mruknął cicho, pochylając się do niej. Widział kątem oka, że John powstrzymuje się przed chichotem. Mała panna Watson bardzo polubiła ten skrót i ostatnimi czasy używała go często. Zbyt często, co doprowadzało Holmesa na skraj zażenowania.

Rosie wyprostowała się dumnie i wyciągnęła zza pleców kartkę podobną do tej, jaką położył na stole John.

– Proszę – powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Sherlock wziął prezent do ręki, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Wesołych walentynek! – dodała, a jej błękitne oczy zabłyszczały wesoło.

Kolorowe mazańce na pierwszej stronie miały zapewne przedstawiać skrzypce, kwiatki, policyjną, żółtą taśmę i coś co wyglądało jak wychudła, uśmiechnięta buźka. John podszedł bliżej, zaglądając ukradkiem na kartkę Holmesa.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytała z przejęciem. Cierpliwość nie była jej mocną stroną.

– Co to jest, króliczku? – zapytał John, wskazując na żółty pasek i krzywe kółko z wyszczerzem.

– Policyjna taśma, żeby nie wchodzić na miejsce zbrodni, a to Billy – odparła oburzona, że nie rozpoznał rysunków. Wyraz jej twarzy do złudzenia przypominał minę Holmesa, mówiącą: To przecież oczywiste, John.

– No tak – mruknął, starając się zachować powagę.

– No i? – zapytała, wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w bruneta.

– Ale przecież na walentynki daje się prezenty ludziom, których się kocha w romantycznym sensie – odezwał się w końcu, spoglądając na Johna, jakby w nadziei, że ten wybawi go z zakłopotania.

– Nie podoba ci się? – Różowe usteczka wygięły się w dół, w najbardziej smutnej pozie jaką potrafiła zrobić.

– To dość oryginalne malunki... bardzo awangardowe – odparł, zerkając na przyjaciela, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Panna Watson z niepewnością w oczach, słuchała go uważnie. Widząc jej wciąż smutną twarzyczkę, Holmes dodał:

– Bardzo mi się podoba. Dziękuję.

Poczuł na plecach dotyk dłoni Johna, która wykonała dwa delikatne klepnięcia, w wyrazie aprobaty dla jego wypowiedzi.

– Nie rozumiem tylko czemu mi ją dałaś? – dodał, zaraz po tym jak ręka Watsona zniknęła z jego pleców.

Dziewczynka, nie pojmując zdziwienia Holmesa, odparła z powagą, na jaką było stać prawie pięcioletnie dziecko.

– Pani w szkole mówiła, że mamy zrobić kartki dla osób, które kochamy, więc zrobiłam jedną dla taty, a drugą dla ciebie. No, bo kocham tatę i ciebie też kocham.

Holmes otworzył usta, ale moment później zamknął je, nie wydobywając z siebie żadnego słowa.

Wpatrywał się w rozpromienioną, małą istotkę, która sprawiła, że jego umysł i serce zamarły. Panna Watson objęła go za nogi i przytuliła. Wstrzymał oddech, nie będąc w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. John zauważywszy jego alarmujące zachowanie, zwrócił się łagodnie do Rosie.

– Co ty na to, żeby odwiedzić na chwilkę panią Hudson? Słyszałem, że upiekła specjalnie na dzisiaj twoje ulubione ciasteczka czekoladowe.

Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej. Z błyskiem w oczach, oderwała się od zastygłego detektywa i podskoczyła z okrzykiem radości, na wieść o smakołykach czekających u sąsiadki.

Zanim John zdążył dodać, żeby nie opychała się zbytnio przed obiadem, mała popędziła na dół.

Przez chwilę słychać było na schodach jej drobne kroki, a potem w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Lekko niepokojąca, zważywszy na postawę bruneta, który jakby dopiero wtedy wypuścił z płuc wstrzymane powietrze.

– Hej, Sherlocku, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał spokojnym tonem.

– Ona... mnie... kocha? – wyrwało mu się z drżących ust. Cholerne emocje wzięły górę i nie mógł opanować reakcji swojego organizmu.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odrzekł z ciepłym uśmiechem John.

Holmes przełknął ślinę, usilnie starając się nie uronić zbierających się w kącikach oczu łez.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę to od kogoś spoza rodziny – odparł prawie szeptem, więc Watson musiał przysunąć się bliżej, żeby w ogóle cokolwiek usłyszeć.

Blondyn popatrzył na przyjaciela z troską w oczach i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

– Sądziłem, że Rosie nie jest spoza rodziny – skwitował, unosząc pytająco brwi.

– Nie, to znaczy w praktyce ty i ona jesteście... – Zawahał się, nie mogąc wysłowić się, gdy Watson spoglądał na niego w sposób, którego już dawno nie widział. Z błękitnych oczu biła wesołość zmieszana z troską. – ... najważniejszymi osobami w moim życiu – dokończył, zebrawszy się na odwagę.

John zmniejszył dystans między nimi, tak że praktycznie stykali się klatkami piersiowymi.

Serce Holmes niesfornie przyspieszyło.

– Ty dla nas też – odparł blondyn. Kilka sekund wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Nie potrzebowali słów, gdyż w ich oczach malowało się wystarczająco wiele uczuć.

– Czy to dobrze, że ja również... ją kocham? – wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok na buty Johna, znajdujące się tuż obok swoich bosych stóp. „I ciebie" – cisnęło mu się na usta, ale powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem myśli na głos.

John zaprzestał pocierania kciukami po miękkim materiale szlafroka.

– Sherlocku. – Zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby zbierając się w sobie, żeby opanować emocje. – Tak. Oczywiście, że tak. – Zniwelował dzielący ich ułamek przestrzeni i przyciągnął Holmesa do siebie. Kojące ciepło dłoni doktora na karku i we włosach, sprawiło, że Sherlockowi puściły hamulce i pojedyncze słone krople spłynęły mu po policzkach. Wtulił twarz w siwiejące włosy przyjaciela, obejmując go mocno.

Znajomy zapach, uspokajający dotyk, emanujące ciepło, to wszystko wprawiało serce Holmesa w szybsze bicie. Mógłby tak trwać w nieskończoność. W ramionach Johna. Bez żadnych barier. Tylko on i John... no i Rosie.

Dziewczynka wparadowała do pokoju, przeżuwając resztkę ciastka od pani Hudson. Holmes spiął się automatycznie, chcąc odsunąć się od blondyna, ale ten nie zabrał rąk z jego pleców.

– Ja też chcę przytulaska! – wykrzyknęła z pełną energią, po czym przywarła do nich, obejmując obu najmocniej, jak tylko mogła.

Watson przytulił ją jedną ręką, drugą wciąż trzymając na karku przyjaciela. Brunet uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na blond loczkach Rosie.

– Kocham was – dodała, spoglądając w górę.

– My ciebie też, pszczółko – odparł lekko drżącym od emocji głosem Sherlock. Zerknął na towarzysza, który wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Holmes z początku przestraszył się, że zrobił coś nie tak, ale dalsza reakcja doktora rozwiała jego obawy. Palce Johna delikatnie wsunęły się w ciemne włosy detektywa, a następnie zbliżył się on na tyle, że jego ciepły oddech miło łaskotał skórę tuż przy uchu bruneta.

– Wesołych walentynek, Sherlocku – wyszeptał blondyn, musnąwszy wargami policzek Holmesa.

Detektyw zamrugał zaskoczony, czując że uskrzydlone serce pragnie wyrwać się mu z piersi.

– Wesołych walentynek, John – odpowiedział pełnym wzruszenia głosem.

„To bez wątpienia najlepsze walentynki w moim życiu" – pomyślał Sherlock, uśmiechając się z czułością.

**Author's Note:**

> Miłych Walentynek, Moi Kochani!  
> Piszcie śmiało czy się podobało. ;3


End file.
